


Green as the...

by HogwartsToAlexandria



Series: Marie's Ironstrange Shorts 2019 [21]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Discord: IronStrange Haven, Exhaustion, Fluff, Fluff Bingo 2019, IronStrange Week 2019, Kissing, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Overworking, Pre-Doctor Strange (2016), Protective Tony Stark, Snark, Stephen Strange Bingo 2019, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange parenting Peter Parker | Supremefamily | Strange Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 04:44:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18958141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/pseuds/HogwartsToAlexandria
Summary: Stephen’s pushed himself too hard at work and when Christine warns him, Tony comes to Metro General to watch over his stubborn, sleeping husband.Ironstrange Week Day #4 Prompts: “Bedside Vigil” / “Morning Kisses”Fluff Bingo 2019 Fill: “Hair Petting”Stephen Strange Bingo 2019 Fill, N3: “One”





	Green as the...

**Author's Note:**

> So, me is late for this but here is my entry for Day #4 of the Ironstrange Week as well as a fill for my Stephen Strange and Fluff bingo cards :-)
> 
> As usual, this was betad by the oh so wonderful SerenaLunera, love you to pieces, best turtlebud. 
> 
> Hope you'll like this!

_ "He's resting now but you should come,"  _

Christine had texted him the way she always did when it got like this and Tony was beyond grateful. A quick call to Rhodey and May and the kids were all set. He was on his way the second they passed the threshold of the house. 

He didn't try to wake Happy, didn't want to, so he took one of the cars and drove. He  _ tried  _ to respect speed limits as much as possible but worry wouldn't let him. 

He probably parked ridiculously badly but couldn't bring himself to care in the slightest. The doors of Metro General swished open and there he was, bypassing the counter and nurses' staff room to reach the elevator. 

Tony bounced back and forth on the balls of his feet, stopping himself from whistling nervously but only barely. The smell of the place was already grating on his nerves. A sigh escaped him when the doors opened to the right floor and he went, not quite running but much too hurriedly for a hospital corridor anyway. 

He found Christine hovering near one of the locker rooms and she nodded at him, wordlessly pointing at one of the doors on the left with a small smile. Not for the first time since he'd met Stephen, Tony told himself this woman was a true godsend. 

He opened the door of the on-call room as silently as he could and entered. Stephen was laying flat on his back with his arms at his sides above the covers and Tony didn't like that sight much. The way his chest rose and fell back steadily, that, was much more appreciable. 

He closed the door with a soft click and turned the lock on, not keen on seeing anyone walk in and wake Stephen now that the idiot was finally resting. 

Tony spent a while simply standing next to his husband, staring at his blank face and the lines of fatigue that darkened it in places. Stephen had never been one for self-care outside of having a healthy diet and a steady workout routine - which was already more than Tony could say - but he'd pushed it this time. 

Christine hadn't been too specific about how she finally got Stephen to go to bed when Tony had tried so hard and failed but it must have been big. He didn't like the sound of that. 

Tony sighed again, half in defeat and half in exasperation. He took the relatively comfortable-looking padded chair in the corner and set it by Stephen's inert hand. 

He was honestly grateful he'd gone for that nap with Morgan in the afternoon in the end. The night was already well settled and he was going to be awake for every moment that remained before the sun passed through the heavy beige curtains again. 

Tony pinched the bridge of his nose to get his eyes to stay wide open before going back to his contemplation of Stephen's face. 

"God I love you way more than is sane, douchebag," he whispered then laid back in his chair, trying to get comfortable.

He took his Starkphone out and started working on new schematics for the company's latest contracts. Might as well get something done, huh. 

He lost track of time by his second drawing of the new Starktech windmill. His mind was right back to its organized chaos, shooting ideas and solutions for him to grab at whim. 

He stopped here and there to look at Stephen in sleep, something he hadn't been able to indulge in in a long time. He even put down his phone at one point to pass his hand in the man's hair, reveling in the softness of the brown and silver strands alike. He pet through the locks around Stephen's neck, flicked the one that invariably fell on Stephen's forehead; all the while with the most delicate touch he could muster not to jostle his husband. 

Love filled his eyes and heart like it did a little more every day, since day one. 

…...

He woke up with a start and a nasty ache in his neck from the angle he'd apparently fallen asleep at. Dammit. 

Tony straightened up immediately, searching for the phone he'd had in hand before he gave in to his tiredness and found it resting between his legs - at least it didn't fall. 

A snort prompted him to look up and he smiled almost reflexively, instantly happy to see those pretty gray-blues on him.

"Well hello, Sleeping Beauty," Stephen's voice was croaky but Tony kept on smiling, he still looked better than the day before. 

He looked down at his watch - 8am. So they'd both slept over seven hours. More than they usually got with Morgan getting up at dawn and jumping on their bed till one of them groaned out of it.

"If I'm Sleeping Beauty, does that make you like, my prince? 'Cause no offense but you look more the part of the Grinch from here," Tony winked and laughed when Stephen immediately raised a hand to his chest in mock offense. "Don't pout, you'll turn green," 

"Kiss me right now or you're sleeping on the couch for a week," the surgeon crossed his arms over his chest, daring Tony not to come over and do just that. 

"Oh yeah? That what you gonna do?" Tony got up and climbed on the bed, on all fours over Stephen with a hand on each side of the man's head. "You'd cast this work of art out of the marital bed, really?" 

Stephen kept his arms crossed and his expression expectant. Tony bent down impossibly slowly. He brushed their noses together in an eskimo kiss and grinned at the way it made Stephen's lashes flutter; such a soft man. He lowered himself as slowly as possible and every time Stephen tried to reach up and kiss him Tony backed away. The size of his smirk reached records when the other man huffed in annoyance and ended up putting a strong hand on his nape to block him from moving.

“There, kiss me,” Stephen asked again and Tony finally complied. No more games, just lips and love. Mirth, too, in the form of a nip to Stephen’s bottom lip and a burst of laughter when his husband decided to get back at him for it right away; Stephen pushed Tony down and rolled them over. He looked so much better than he had in the last few days, his skin was no longer clammy or cold to the touch. The glint of his gaze that Tony loved so much was back too. 

The weight of his body over him left Tony a little breathless but he asked anyway, “Feeling better?” 

He knew Stephen’s first instinct was to deny having ever felt any other way but he visibly fought it and won; Tony saw progress in that. 

“I am, yeah,” Stephen nodded, bringing their noses back into a mirror of their previous eskimo kiss, his eyes closed as he breathed deep. “Last night wasn’t pretty,” he finally admitted.

Tony encouraged him to lay on his side, facing each other. He knew how much it cost Stephen to talk about what he obviously saw as shortcomings, even all those years later. 

With as soft a touch as he could make it Tony pushed the infamous fringe that fell in Stephen’s left eye before he asked, “One day. Take one day, maybe two? Rest, then you can come back.”

Again, Stephen breathed deep and slow, seemingly lost in thought for a minute before he nodded. 

“Spend it with me?” 

**Author's Note:**

> I shall try to catch up and post more today, maybe not both day 5 and 6 but..well, we'll see how I manage haha.  
> What did you think of this one?


End file.
